Desperate
by JustNeedToBreathe
Summary: She just needed someone to be there for her. Someone to tell her everything would be okay. He wanted to be that person. She just had a lot of trouble letting him in. MOE! It's legal.


**JOE, NICK, AND KEVIN'S LAST NAME IS GRAY!**

**Okay, I know I said I would put up another chapter of **_**Trainwreck**_** but this idea wouldn't leave my freaking head. It's based off the song by David Archuleta.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dad please! I didn't do anything!" Miley Stewart begged.

"You never do anything!" screamed her father before slapping her face again.

"Daddy please," she begged again tears streaming down her face.

Robbie Ray put his hand up to slap her again, but put it down.

"I don't even have time for this," he hissed. "Go to your room now."

Miley didn't say anything more and ran into her room. She quickly closed the door and locked it, before sitting down on her bed.

She didn't even remember the first time her dad hit her anymore. She got used to it, but it still hurt.

Miley quickly wiped away the tears that were still streaming down her face. Her cheek still stung from the slaps. She sighed and reached over for a picture of her mom, and her brother Jackson, that she had on her desk.

She pulled it close to her. "I miss you guys," she whispered. She put the picture back before she started crying again.

Miley got up and walked around her room. She really didn't want to be in there but it was better than being with her dad. Miley walked over to open the window, feeling like she needed some air. She looked at the house next door and saw her best friend, well ex-best friend Joe Gray. They had stopped talking, when they realized they were drifting apart.

Joe looked out his own window and noticed Miley looking over at him. He waved cautiously.

Miley waved back. She really wanted to talk to him for some reason. Miley slowly put one leg out the window. Not like her dad would notice if she was gone anyways. He never checked up on her anymore anyways.

Joe noticed her coming out and got excited. He didn't even think about why she wasn't using her front door. He walked out of his room and ran out the front door without saying anything to his parents or his brothers.

He went around the side of the house and saw Miley was out already. He walked over to her slowly suddenly nervous.

"Hey Miley," he said.

"Hi Joe," she whispered.

They stood there awkwardly just staring at each other. It was dark but they could make out each others forms.

"So…how have you been?" asked Miley not knowing what to say.

Joe shrugged. "Okay. You?"

Miley but her lip regretting what she asked, knowing he would ask the same thing.

"I've been…wanting to go for a walk."

Joe looked at her weirdly. "Okay then, let's go for a walk."

Miley nodded and they walked back up to the front of the house.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Uh, your way," she decided. She didn't dare risk her dad seeing her.

They started walking down the block, and Joe turned to look at Miley better now that they were under the street lights.

"Woah, what happened to your face?!?" he exclaimed putting his hand to her cheek.

Miley let out a yelp at the sudden touch.

"Sorry," he muttered putting his hand down. "But what happened?"

Miley didn't know what to tell him. She ran into a wall? That kind of stuff didn't happen when you ran into walls.

"Nothing happened," she said finally.

"Something had to have happened," he protested.

"Nothing happened!" she exclaimed. "You know what forget the walk. I wanna go home. I can't be around you Joe. You changed too much."

Joe felt offended. "I didn't change. You never talk to anyone anymore. Ever since your brother and mom died."

Miley couldn't believe he would throw their deaths in her face like that. She turned around and headed back home.

Joe sighed feeling like an idiot. Though he would never admit it he had very strong feelings for Miley. Even after they had stopped talking she was all he would think about.

"What am I doing here?" he muttered to himself before going after Miley. Miley was barely reaching her house when she suddenly stopped and Joe ran right into her but Miley didn't say anything, or even turn to look at him.

"Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What?" asked Joe looking to where Miley was staring. He saw a very angry Robbie Ray.

**Okay, well tell me what you thought please?**

**15 reviews if you want me to continue.**

**I like this idea a lot better than **_**Long Distance Love.**_

**And, I will have more stories up during this month and next month based on David Archuleta's songs. His cd is AMAZING. I'll probably do my stories on the songs, **_**A Little Too Not Over You, You Can, To Be With You, **_**and **_**Your Eyes Don't Lie.**_

**If you don't like him, at least look up the lyrics to the songs so you can have an idea what the stories will be about. But for now just look up the lyrics to **_**Desperate.**_

**AND REVIEW!**


End file.
